


Jos has met his match.

by j_obsessed



Series: NSFW... approach with caution (or a lust for cricketers) [9]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blood, Choking, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Incubus Jos and human Joe - and they're soulmates in this universe too :') They find out in an... interesting way.
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Series: NSFW... approach with caution (or a lust for cricketers) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Jos has met his match.

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Features vampire-incubi themes (including during sexual encounters...)  
> Look, no one requested this, but I wanted it. And sometimes, you gotta do what you wanna do. I really hope some of you enjoy it 👀 let me know what you thought, I appreciate all criticisms, compliments, and keyboard smashes ;)  
> Slight mention of blood, but, I mean, it is a vampire AU so...

From the second Jos sees him, he wants him.

He looks like he'd be fun to mess with. To mess _up_.

Jos would almost, _almost_ feel bad about killing him, the boy is that goddamned pretty. But he hasn't fed in days, and the girls that throw themselves at him don't taste any good. They're… bland. _And_ he has a particular predilection for dirty blonde boys anyway.

Well, he's had it for about three minutes to be precise. But this boy is really something.

Not too tall, but that's never bothered him anyway. He's slim, with a dainty waist, but he's got lean muscle all over him. Jos bets that he's got decent stamina and that he could probably handle a few rounds of good _roughhousing._ The best part is that he looks like he'd enjoy it.

The black v-neck he's got on is doing nothing to conceal his collarbones and the tantalising, unmarked skin of his jaw. The jeans he's got on ride just low enough that his v-line is exposed every time his shirt rucks up, and each time it happens, Jos has to look away- because he might seriously end up fucking the boy into the floor.

He's pretty, but pretty in a way that makes Jos want to tell him so while he breaks him apart. He'd probably look even prettier fucked out, with glazed eyes and neck abused and voice destroyed from screaming. Jos wants to take him _home._

_Oh shit._

He's dancing unbelievably endearingly, grinning and throwing his head back as he laughs, grinding to the beat against someone- a tall ginger, who is _very_ busy making out with another attractive brunette.

It's a good thing alcohol doesn't do anything for him, because if it did, Jos thinks he might've done something stupid like go up to the angel and ask him to dance. And then tug him into an alley and fuck the daylights out of him. Almost, as if the gorgeous boy has sensed him staring, tilts his head back and around to look at him, exposing the flesh of his throat. He wonders if the boy's neck tastes as good as it looks. And if he'd let it be marked. Bitten.

_Fuck._

-

Joe can feel eyes on him. He doesn't know how he even notices, because there are four shots of vodka in his system, but there are eyes on him. He feels as though he's being _appreciated._ He's pressed up against Ben, who's very busy making out with Mark, when he finally breaks, tipping his head to the side to find out who's staring at him.

Joe frequents this club a lot, okay. He's what the bartenders call a _regular_. And more often than not, when he strolls into the place, they have his drinks poured before he even orders.

But Joe can absolutely without a doubt confirm, that he has _never_ seen this boy before. Never. He'd remember if he did. Because the stare he's on the receiving end of is almost enough to make him want to get on his knees and-

He's not drunk enough for this.

Fuck Ben and his responsible-ness, cutting him off at four shots only means that he's not coherent enough to make good decisions, but not incoherent enough to make… _good decisions…_

When he does actually look into the boy's eyes though, Joe's helpless to do anything but go to him. It's almost like he's entranced. Drawn in. It's a little scary, because there's this… _pull,_ that he cannot describe. Something, everything, in him is saying that he has to go to the gorgeous man. Joe's not that desperate. He could pull anyone he wanted, he's not exaggerating, or giving himself an excuse to go talk to the fucking beautiful man leaning against the counter with a glass of rum and coke against his mouth. It literally feels like he's going to die if he doesn't.

He detaches himself from Ben, who notices what's going on and gives him a wink of encouragement, and with practised ease makes his way over to the bar.

"Hey," he breathes out, suddenly feeling very light-headed, stumbling slightly, catching himself on the beautiful stranger's clothed bicep. "You're staring."

Jos chokes out a laugh in surprise. That's not what he expected. He looks up with a charming smile, trying his best to conceal his fangs.

The human in front of him shakes his head, and scrunches up his nose. "That's- that's not what I meant to say, fuck, erm- wow you have nice arms-" he says, breath still laboured, innocent eyes tinged with mischief flicking up at him as he bites into his lower lip.

Slowly, the boy's fingers slip to his forearm, and as soon as their bare skin makes contact, Jos feels an agonising wave of desire. He looks up briefly only to see the other boy's teeth puncture through the flesh of his lip. "Name- name what's your name, then you can take me home, _fuck- what is happening to me-"_

"Jos."

"Joe." He replies curtly, still shaking, and Jos wants to pull the boy into his arms and kiss him so bad that he almost misses the quiet, totally marvelled _"what are you?"_

The question takes him aback. He's rarely been asked before, and whenever he has been, he's just compelled the person to forget it because people generally don't want to be killed or have sex with an incubus who is going to kill them.

But it feels like he can't lie, and he's locked into _Joe's_ gaze- Joe whose eyes are glazed over and whose jugular vein is pleading to be bitten and-

"Incubus," he whispers.

Joe literally falls into him, clutching at his shirt, forearms, and all the sudden contact is almost too much. _"Fuck-"_

Jos frantically tries to step away. The last thing he wants to do is hurt this beautiful human. (That’s new…)"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you touch me- I just haven't fed in a while and-"

"It’s- it’s okay, I trust you.” Joe doesn’t know why. He can barely even think straight. All he can think about is the fact that he’s fallen in love with a fucking creature of the underworld, who looks like he could break him in half and rip his heart out. Joe’s always had a type… “You can take what you need.”

“I’ll hurt you.” Jos has never, never in his (undead?) life been conflicted about this part. But there’s just something about him, that makes him want to look after the gorgeous boy that’s fallen into his arms.

“I’ll let you.” The words almost kill the vampire on the spot. Jos places his palms under Joe’s chin, making inescapable eye contact with him. Joe stares right back at him in amazement. Jos’ irises are _glowing. Red._ He’s not a complete noob at this, Joe knows what this means. “You’re- we’re- _I’m_ _yours?”_

Jos blinks twice. This explains a lot. The pull, the inability to compel him, the gripping desire at the contact between just their fingertips, it makes sense now. _They’re fated._ “Yes. You’re mine.”

There’s a quick exchange of glances, at lips, and then back up, before a sort of _understanding_ is reached. And when Joe finally fists a hand in his shirt and presses their mouths together, something inside him breaks.

He’s completely and utterly consumed by the feeling of the blonde boy’s tongue pushing sensually against his, licking into his mouth, and it’s done more for his hunger than fucking anyone else ever has. “You’ll bring me back, right?” Joe asks, hands fisted in Jos’ shirt, lips millimetres away, and the pure faith in his voice makes everything clear.

“Of course I will. I’ll break you apart and put you back together.”

The most gorgeous of whimpers falls out of the blonde’s throat, and Jos’ hunger kicks him again, as he unconsciously strokes his thumb up the left side of Joe’s neck. His love, so attuned to his body, turns away to the right, making space for him to do as he pleases with his hands. _“Please-”_

“I’ll take such good care of you,” he says lowly, noticing immediately the way Joe’s heart flips. _“Oh.”_ There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, something childlike and young, something he’s missed, and it makes all the difference. Gently, he raises his hand to brush a strand of hair back from Joe’s forehead. “Do you like my voice darling?”

“Oh god- you’re- you’re going to know _everything,_ aren’t you?”

“Yes. So why don’t you save us the trouble and tell me what you enjoy?”

“Think I’d have more fun letting you figure it out for yourself,” Joe teases back, slowly regaining control of his breathing. Jos realises that the universe has finally made him meet his match. The blonde intertwines their fingers and pulls them to the dancefloor. “What do you think I like?” he asks, as he turns around and backs himself up against his partner.

Jos’ hands clasp around his waist tightly, fingers finding the sliver of skin that remains uncovered, just between the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his shirt. The moment their skin makes contact again, Joe almost crumbles to the floor with how good it feels.

Jos’ hands are fucking perfect. Big, broad, with fingers calloused but touch smooth, controlled, possessive. Joe’s hips stutter as he thinks about how they’d feel inside him, curling into him, pressing against him relentlessly while Jos sucks at his neck. The touch alone is intoxicating, but there’s something so _desecrating_ about how casually Jos’ fingers flutter over his body like they already know all of his sensitive spots, all the places that make him desperate.

Joe’s helpless to stop a broken cry, as his head lulls back against his partner’s shoulder.

“I think, you like my hands,” Jos says, as he brushes them higher under his shirt, just touching the bone of his ribs, before removing them, and replacing one around his neck. “You like them here, and you like it rough,” he continues, nipping at the shell of his ear. Joe can’t feel the sharp glint of fang just yet, but the idea makes him shiver in anticipation.

Jos’ eyes gleam as he turns him around and brings his mouth a millimetre away from his. “And I think you like my teeth.” Jos nudges his nose down the younger boy’s throat and then laves his tongue back up over the skin. “Especially since you’ve heard about what they can do to you. Do you want me to bite you? Will you let me?”

_“Fuck me- yeah, yes, bite me, I want it.”_

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into sweetheart? Do you know what the bite does to you? I need your consent, my love.”

The fact that Jos’ fingers are drawing tracks up his ribs, and his body is pressed up tightly to him, chest-to-chest, and the way the vampire’s eyes are training at his jugular, aren’t helping Joe’s focus. “I know- I know what it does.”

“And what does it do gorgeous?”

_“Jos-”_

_Fuck._ Jos can’t help but think, how beautiful his name sounds when Joe gasps it like that, entirely too turned on to do anything but gasp breathlessly, simply absorbed with grinding up against him, hands grappling for a hold on his body.

“Gonna- make me fall apart. Sedate me, right? Make sure I last for you, so you can take what you need before I succumb to it.”

Jos hums, lips pressed against warm, damp skin, and he can feel the way Joe’s body responds to him. And then, he steps back. “It’s going to make you pliant for me, make you want me… more than you already do.” Joe groans, fingers scrambling to grip at Jos’ bare skin because the lack of contact is driving him insane. The man doesn’t let him, and Joe almost cries. Jos wasn’t lying, _it hurts._ But it’s so good. “You’re not going to be able to think of anything else, or want anyone else, _all you’ll be able to do, is come for me._ So I’ll ask you again Joe, will you let me have you?”

He punctuates the statement by tracing a finger over Joe’s collarbone and revels in the pleading that it gets him.

“Yes. Please- _please,_ it hurts, I want you, take me home Jos, please-”

He grins evilly, before pulling the smaller boy as close as he can and disapparating them. He knows he probably should have taken them outside- you know, to avoid _questions,_ but Joe’s in his arms, alluring and gorgeous and fucking _begging_ to be taken home _._ You can’t blame him for his impatience. 

Joe’s already out of breath, partially due to Jos’ inhuman speed, but mostly due to the way the incubi’s body feels against him.

“Off, off get it off please I need to touch you-”

Jos lodges his hands into the neck of Joe’s shirt and looks him dead in the eye. “How attached are you to this shirt?”

“I’d rather leave in one of yours.”

“Oh angel, you aren’t leaving,” and that would be enough to send Joe to his knees, but coupled with the effortless tearing of his shirt, straight through the centre, watching the way Jos’ hands rip through the fabric with such _desire_ to just touch him, Joe’s going to _collapse_. “You’re so pretty, knew you were special, could feel your desire, all I wanted was to drain it from you.”

Joe’s losing his grip on reality, eyes rolling back into his head and Jos just wants to ruin him. Gently, almost lovingly, Jos turns Joe’s head aside and presses plush lips to his jugular vein.

“Will you let me keep you?” Nuzzling into Joe’ throat, Jos purrs. “Can I still fuck you after this? Take you on a proper date, cook you dinner, whatever you like, before shoving you over the kitchen counter and biting into your thigh?”

Joe groans, tangling a hand into Jos’s hair and pulling hard. “You can have whatever you want, _once_ I’ve tried you out, and I know I’ll be satisfied.”

Yeah. Jos has met his match. Smirking softly, he licks over the flesh that covers his partner’s carotid artery and oh _god_ Jos wants to bite him. “I’ll fuck you way past satisfied, my love, you’ll be begging me to keep you, to fuck you again, and again, and again,” he whispers, before breaking the skin with his fangs.

The cry that Joe lets out, almost has Jos disapparating them to the floor, because he loses control of himself for a second. Joe’s fingers clutch at his hair, as his victim slumps against the door, breathing heavily, lashes fluttering seductively, body going completely slack as the sedative takes its course.

Regardless of whatever he’s been told about soulmates, it doesn’t compare to how it feels. To taste the blood that’s _made for him,_ and that’s willingly given to him, all in exchange for a little pleasure.

Joe’s hands rest at the base of Jos’ neck, almost keeping his fangs lodged there, hooked on the pleasure. Slowly, Jos encircles fingers around his wrist and pulls away. Reluctantly, because Joe tastes _perfect,_ like strawberries and blackberries and something that is _his._ But he has to pull away because too much more and Joe will pass out. For the wrong reasons.

“That’s enough love, I want you to black out from the pleasure, not from the blood loss. Come here darling, let me help you,” he murmurs, and Joe steps forward, crumbling into Jos’ chest as the man walks them into the bedroom. “How are you feeling?”

There’s a soft hum of satisfaction, and Jos grins. It’ll kick in soon enough. “Like, like I don’t want to let go of you. Please don’t stop touching me.”

“That’s good sweetheart, tell me when you-”

 _“Oh fuck-”_ Joe feels his body wrack with need, and he almost sends the both of them to the floor. _Ah, there it is._ Jos fights to keep them upright, but his usual strength has lapsed, overcome by how _responsive_ Joe is, and how connected they are, caught off guard by the inebriating spike of _want_.

“Jos-”

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I want to have you everywhere. Mess you up, I think you’d look even prettier like that. Flushed and fucked full, covered in bites and screaming for me-”

There’s an impatient groan as Joe’s fingers tangle into his hair, and suddenly he’s got a mouthful of the younger’s tongue. “You talk too much.”

“Really? From what I recall, _you like that.”_

A deep flush makes its way onto Joe’s face, and Jos almost chokes on the surge of saccharinity that he can feel on his tongue.

“I-” Joe’s retort is cut off as Jos shoves him into the mattress and climbs over him.

“You taste fucking incredible,” he says, as he shucks Joe’s jeans off, and reaches back to pull his shirt off.

As soon as it is off, Joe’s pressed against him again, whimpering and gasping and breathless and entirely _frenzied._ “You- you have to fuck me now, right now. I want it now, need it, please touch me, I just need to feel you-”

Jos pulls him forward with a hand around his throat, into a kiss that’s more teeth and tongue than lip but it is Jos’ mouth on him- so of course, it feels fucking incredible.

“You’re so fucking strong, could just hold me down and make me take it, again and again until I’m crying and so full of your come that I can’t take anymore-”

“You minx-”

“You’ll love it, and I’ll be so good for you, let you fuck my throat, let you push me into the floor, I’ll be good I promise, just please-” Joe cuts his filthy rambling off, as he pushes his hand over the outline of Jos’ length. “Oh god, you’re going to _break me_ _in half,”_

“You’re asking for it, aren’t you? Talking at me, trying to rile me up.” Jos wants to pick him up and shove him against the wall to make him admit it, but before he can even move, Joe’s hand slips into his jeans, and he forgets how to function, how to do anything but _want._

Jos is going to kill him. Shove him onto his back, push his legs apart, pull his hair, eat him out and spank him for his fucking nerve until the beautiful angel is crying, shaking with how much he wants to come. He grips Joe’s wrist, and pulls his hand away, moving them up against the wall, pinning Joe’s hand behind his back, tracing fingertips over the base of his spine.

“Been so fucking _bad_ sweetheart, how am I going to deal with you hm?” Jos pushes him down to his knees, keeping him there as steps out of the rest of his clothes. Joe barely bites back a whimper and interlocks his hands behind his back, nails digging into the skin of his wrists. Gently, Jos pushes his hand back through Joe’s hair and brings his mouth closer to his length. “Show me what you’ve got gorgeous.”

Before he’s even finished the statement, Joe’s almost taken him entirely into his throat, and Jos has to steady himself with a palm against the brick. “Fuck.” It’s a struggle not to let his eyes roll back into his head, but he wants to watch. There’s a visceral burn that flies through his nerves when he opens his eyes to Joe’s lips stretched around him, and the younger’s hands clasped behind his back.

“So good for me sweetheart,” Jos praises, hands entangling into Joe’s hair to pull him back slightly, before pressing him all the way forward. The way Joe’s throat constricts around him, and how he won’t let him pull back even though he’s almost choking, clue him in. “You like this, don’t you?”

It’s horrific for his self-restraint, when Joe just _nods,_ eyes glistening as he looks up. Jos pulls him up, breathing each other’s air, and just… takes him in. Plush lips, shiny eyes, and- “told you, promised I’d be good for you,” utterly _ruined_ voice, but he still has the guts to be a little tease. “Please fuck me, use me, do whatever you want to do to me. I need it.” Joe breaks off, whimpering. “I want it.”

Jos puts a hand right around his throat and squeezes, relishing in the broken gasp it gets him. He tips Joe’s head back, and lays bruising kisses down the column of his throat and along his collarbones, before lifting him up. He can feel the vibrations of Joe’s soft moan under his teeth as he sucks at his neck. Jos lays him down against the mattress, before stepping back.

“Jos no-”

“Easy darling,” he soothes, still not moving to remake contact.

“No-” Joe arches his back off the mattress, reaching for his partner’s shoulder, as Jos’ hands catch his wrists and pin them to the bed. _“Fuck, please,”_ he tries, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, which Jos kisses immediately, before releasing his fangs slightly, so they catch onto the skin.

“Stop fighting me, darling, let me take you.”

Joe’s breath hitches and he stops fighting the grip. Smirking, Jos sits back, before bringing his hand down against the inside of Joe’s thigh. The scream he gets in return is _gorgeous._

Waiting for the pain, bracing for the impact, but never knowing when it’s going to come, is torturous. Jos knows this. So he alternates, between lighter hits, open-mouthed kisses, caresses, and harsh blows.

"Oh my god, Jos. You're- you're gonna fucking kill me," Joe gasps, fisting his hands into the sheets.

"Break you apart and put you back together," Jos whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Joe's entrance. "I promise." Leaving his fangs protruded, Jos drags them softly over the sensitive skin covering Joe’s femoral vein, before retracting them and placing a sucking kiss right over his opening. Joe almost comes then and there. He doesn’t actually know how he’s made it this far, but that’s not something he’s thinking too much about.

In the next second, Jos has flipped them so he’s the one lying flat on the bed, with Joe straddling his face. He pulls him down by his hips, but that’s all the warning he gets before Jos’ tongue pushes against him, hands gripping tightly at his thighs to prevent him from jerking away.

Joe collapses forward with a scream, which is followed by a chuckle from Jos which only adds to the assault, vibrations doing sinful things. But the baring of his teeth, _fangs,_ which scrape against him delicately is what pulls him under. _“Oh god oh god oh god-”_

He won’t let him get used to the pace, and that’s what’s doing him over. Jos keeps switching from slow, languid, deep strokes, to shallow jabs of tongue followed by a skim of teeth. Soon, he’s using his hands to grind Joe’s hips against his face, and the younger can only take what’s given to him. “Jos- Jos, wanna come, please, please it hurts.”

The man hums softly in approval, pulling away slightly, before looking up at him. “Then come,” he smirks, as he plunges his fangs into Joe’s thigh, maintaining eye contact as Joe falls apart above him, shuddering, unable to hold himself upright.

Jos dislodges his fangs faster than he usually would, to prevent from draining Joe to the point that would seriously harm him. “So gorgeous like that darling, just beautiful, you’re going to get so good at that, grinding on my face. Think you’re ready for my hands, love? Can I fuck you open with them?”

“Christ- please,” Joe scrambles back onto the bed, resting on his elbows as Jos leans over to kiss him. “Are you- mmf-” Jos’ tongue cuts him off, and he pushes a hand into the incubi’s hair to kiss him harder. When they finally pull apart, Jos’ eyes are glowing again, and Joe thinks they might be the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“Sorry love?” he implores, reaching over to slicken his fingers, rubbing his thumb over the digits seductively. The desire that had died down after his climax slowly builds again.

“A-are you feeding alright? Am I doing okay?”

“You’re perfect, beautiful and needy and everything I’ve ever wanted. Can I…?”

“Yes. Kiss me again?”

Jos grins, oddly endeared by the request, and leans forward to oblige him. Tonguing over his bottom lip, pecking the corner of his mouth, breath fanning over his lips as they part, before catching the bottom one between his teeth, and pressing two fingers into him at the same time.

All the air in Joe’s lungs evades him, and he lets out a silent scream as his eyes roll back, arching his spine near painfully at the feeling. “F- fuck you.”

“Just my hands and you’re falling apart. So fucking beautiful, _desperate._ ” Jos punctuates the last word with a sharp twist of his fingers, curling them upwards, pressing insistently against a particular spot that has Joe _crying._ “Can’t wait to see what you look like when you’re fucked full of my cock, how are you going to control yourself, sweetheart, you’re barely coping, and you’re already half drained…”

“Gonna- gonna kill me, want it, want it so bad, please, wanna come again-” the words choke themselves from his throat, which tightens as he relinquishes another cry of Jos’ name when the incubus presses a kiss to the base of his fingers, grinding them upwards gently. “I can- can take more, please-”

 _“Oh.”_ Jos raises his eyebrows with a slight smirk. “How many?”

_“Please-”_

“Tell me how many fingers you use Joe. Or I’ll stop. I’ll stop, and I’ll tie your hands back, and make you watch me as I fuck my own hand, finish myself and feed off how much you crave me touching you.”

 _“Four.”_ Joe gasps out, squirming and writhing against Jos’ fingers, breathless. “Four of my own, please don’t do that to me, please don’t stop touching me, Jos please-”

“What do you think of when you’re fucking yourself, my angel?”

“I can’t-”

Jos makes to pull his hands away and smirks as Joe finally realises, he’s not bluffing.

“Fuck. I hate you. Being held down, someone on top of me, holding me against the wall, just wanna be fucked properly, held down and hurt, you’re right, I like it rough, want you to hurt me-”

Jos pushes another finger alongside his index and middle, harder, and Joe’s hands fly to the sheets, gripping them between clenched fists. “See sweetheart, that wasn’t so hard.” Joe only just stops himself from scoffing. “I want you to ride me,” Jos says as an afterthought, and just thinking about it nearly sends Joe over the edge.

“Stop- stop talking, oh my god-”

“I want you to fuck yourself down on me, and watch my hands rip through the sheets as you think about how they could wrap around your neck, and I want you to come like that.” Jos leans closer, tonguing softly at the shell of his ear, whispering lowly, “and then I want to push you back into the mattress and make you take it until you black out, until your nails are sunk permanently in my back, and you go slack in my arms. _And then I’ll kiss you, and bring you back to me.”_

Joe’s body isn’t in his control anymore, and he’s helpless against the wave of pleasure that crashes over him as he comes again, tightening around Jos’ fingers and arching up off the mattress again. Jos pulls his hand away and runs his tongue over his digits as if savouring the taste. Joe _sobs._

“Have you got one more for me, darling? Can you take it?”

“If you make me.”

Jos grins, and lies back, gesturing Joe to come forward with two fingers. It should not be as seductive as it is. But the way Jos’ hands move, makes Joe want to obey him. “Do you need me to-”

Before Jos can even finish his sentence, Joe’s fucked himself down onto the incubi’s length in a smooth motion, bracing his hands on Jos’ sternum as he falls forward, chest heaving. To keep from tearing into Joe’s skin, Jos grips at his own shoulder almost drawing blood as he moans gutturally. In retaliation, he moves his hands to the bed for stability, and grinds his hips up sharply, smirking when Joe cries out.

“Knew you’d take it well. Pretty little thing, so desperate to be ruined. Such an angel for me, you just can’t get enough.” Joe’s eyes follow the movement of Jos’ throat as he speaks, glazing down his chest, toned abdomen, before resting his gaze on the keeper’s hands, flexing and twitching against the sheets. Joe drops further forward, and sucks lightly at his lover’s throat, smiling as he hears Jos’ fingers clutch at the bedsheets. “I want to get my hands around your neck. So dainty, delicate and gorgeous, hold your life in my hands-”

Joe clenches around him at that, and Jos’ hands tear through the fabric, self-control absolutely demolished. The younger’s hips move urgently, chasing pleasure as he _begs_ “please- please I can’t anymore, need to come again, need-”

“Come for me darling, I need you to, want to see you lose yourself to it before I finish you off. Come, sweetheart, let me see your eyes roll back, falling forward onto me, so I can finally fuck you how you want it. Like you deserve.”

Its milliseconds, maybe even nanoseconds, before Joe’s beckoned to climax _again,_ and it hurts, but he loves it, and he just wants _more._ “So gorgeous my love, you’ve done so well. Just enjoy it, love, I promise I’ll bring you back to me,” Jos soothes, as Joe’s head hits the pillows.

Jos hooks one of his legs over his shoulder and begins a steady rhythm, slow, but deep, and Joe can feel himself slipping. The headboard slams against the wall as Jos picks up pace, Joe’s fingers clasping around one of his hands.

There’s something to be said for soulmates, because Jos understands immediately, and moves his hand, so it rests snugly around his lover’s throat. Joe’s nails break through the flesh of Jos’ back, and the scent of blood hits the air. The incubi’s eyes light up immediately, and Joe is _gone._ “Please, please please please let me-”

Jos tightens his grip around Joe’s neck, and watches intensely as the younger blacks out beneath him- and Jos has finally had his fill, hips stuttering as he’s taken under. His eyes blacken briefly, as he takes a deep breath. Immediately, Jos removes his hand and leans down to kiss his love, breath leaving him in gasps as Joe jolts, hands clasping at his wrist as he comes out of it. Jos pulls him closer, breathing energy back into his body.

After a moment, there’s a wonderfully soft “you- you’re really good at that.” 

And for the second time tonight, Jos is caught off guard. He gives the younger boy a beautiful smile and laughs bashfully. “Kinda my job angel. But you were perfect. So perfect for me. Thank you.”

Joe stays on his side of the bed, refusing to go any closer unless Jos allows him. Now that the whole… feeding… situation is over, he’s not really sure of the etiquette that follows.

“Have you made a decision?”

“Hm? Huh?”

Jos laughs again, and Joe is caught, because he doesn’t know whether he finds the sound more beautiful than Jos’ eyes, and he’s almost about to say that out loud before he stops himself.

“Focus, sweetheart. Have you decided? Will you let me keep you?”

“You- you were serious?”

Jos looks taken aback. “Of course. You were made for me, darling. And I was made for you. I’ll respect your decision regardless, I understand I may not be your ideal, but I’ll never find anyone like you.” Joe knows he’s telling the truth because of the speckles of crimson that flutter through Jos’ darkened blue eyes.

“Not my ideal- dear god, _please_ shut up.” Joe lifts a hand to brace it against Jos’ jaw but then remembers that you should _never_ do that to a vampire and retracts gis hand. Jos clasps his hand and places it there anyway.

“Only you. It’s just. Like that. So?”

“Oh my _god._ Yes. Of course I’ll stay. Just one thing-”

“Anything, everything.”

Joe has to lean forward to kiss him. He just has to. “It’s not that serious lo- um-”

“You can call me whatever you want, baby.”

 _“Love,_ ” Joe tries and smiles as he sees the corner of Jos’ mouth lift. “I just need to text Ben. Let him know I’m safe.”

“Here.” Jos is gone and back with his phone before Joe can even process it.

“Thank you.” Joe hurriedly types out a quick message to his best friend, letting him know that he’s alright. “Uh, am I like, sworn to secrecy about this? Or…”

“You can brag that you just had hot vampire sex with your soulmate sweetheart, no one is stopping you.”

Joe flushes red but types another message to Ben regardless. _What!? It was really mind-blowing sex, okay._ He turns the phone over, placing it on the bedside table before shuffling closer to his… boyfriend?

Jos pulls him into his chest, caging him in between built biceps, and Joe feels at ease just from the touch. “Yes. Boyfriend. Speaking of… For dinner, how do you like your steak?”

“Medium rare. Although I don’t know if I can go another round tonight.”

“That’s okay, we’ll build up your tolerance,” Jos smirks, laughing as Joe smacks his shoulder. “I’m kidding darling, I promise I’d never push you into anything, never without your consent. It needs to be good for you too.”

“It was. Thank you. Can you kiss me again?”

“Insatiable baby.”

“You like them like that.”

“I think I just like _you,_ darling.”

“You’re lucky,” Joe says, as he looks up at his _soulmate._ “I like you too.”

Jos rolls his eyes as he presses a kiss to Joe’s forehead. “You’re a menace.”

Joe grins, and Jos’ heart does a little skip.

Yeah. Jos has met his match.


End file.
